Apaan ya,Judul nya?
by Shinryuu Kiseki
Summary: Waktunya tokoh film Naruto Shippuden dan Fairy Tail bergabung lewat program pertukaran pelajar,walau hanya enam chara dari Fairy Tail..
1. Chapter 1 : Changes Students

Yo..sob..  
This is Shinryuu Kiseki and friend,Rap is that and now.

Yo Check This Out..Yo Jezz..

In the beat..

Naruto:cuu picu..picu..picu..(naruto lagi beat box)

Natsu:bum ciki bum..ciki bum..ciki bum..(beat box)

Gray:dup tis..,dup tis..(beat box juga)

Author:yes..yes..yow Shinryuu Kiseki

Bersama teman..tinit..tinit..

Yes..yes..yow ini fanfiction

Naruto dan Fairy Tail yo..

Sasuke:woih,diem lu pada..ngapain pada nyanyi? bahasa inggrisnya kacau lagi..

Author:Opening Ceremony Fanfic baru..

Sasuke:lagian napa ada Fairy Tail juga?

Author:Gue gabungin kalian di fic ini..

Natsu:masa' kami gabung ama mereka sih..

Author:biar rame..

Kiba:Rame itu makanan favorit Naruto kan?

Author:itu ramen!jauh banget!

Gray:ramen tu yang rasanya manis kan?

Author:itu permen!

Naruto:Permen itu orang yang hidupnya bebas dan acak-acakan kan?

Author:itu preman!

Lee:preman itu adalah ketika kita makan gratis...

Author:itu perai makan!dasar kepala mangkok!

Lucy:kapan mulainya nih

Author:ini udah dimulai opening ceremony nya

Lucy:mana ada opening ceremony kayak gini..

Sasuke:ini kisahnya tentang apa thor?

Author:kehidupan sekolah

Natsu:kehidupan sekoah?(terkejut)

Gray:kenapa terkejut lo? Oiya,lo kan nggak pernah sekolah..

Natsu:apa kau bilang!(natsu membara)

Gray:apa ada yang salah hah?(gray membeku*plak)

Natsu:kurang ajar..!Karyu no...(bersiap ngeluarin sihir)

Gray:Ice Make..(bersiap ngeluarin sihir juga)

Erza:sedang apa kau,Natsu..Gray..

Natsu dan Gray langsung rangkulan,nggak jadi berantem..takut ama Erza.

Sasuke:mulai aja langsung

Naruto:nggak sabaran lu..pantat ayam!

Sasuke:kurang ajar!duren busuk!

Naruto:apa?! Rasakan ini..(bersiap ngeluarin rasengan)

Sasuke:huh!(bersiap ngeluarin chidori)

Author:woi!napa malah jadi berantem,siapa yang bisa hentiin sasuke ama

naruto nih?kalo natsu ama gray ada erza..kalo duren ama ayam siapa ya?

Naruto feat Sasuke:apa lo bilang!duren ama ayam?!rasakan ini..!

Naruto dan Sasuke malah nyerang Author

Duaak..cetar..membahana..

Lucy:mana ada bunyinya cetar membahana?mangnya sya*rin*?(buat apa di sensor)

Sakura:itukan suara petir chidori sasuke-kun..

Author:ya udah deh kita mulai aja chapter satunya..

SasuNaru:gimana lo bisa bangun?bukannya lagi kami keroyok?

Author:itulah kehebatan saya..

Natsu:judul ficnya apa ceburutif?

Author:nama gue latif..bukan ceburutif,,==''

Gray:lupakan itu..judulnya apa?

Author:lihat aja noh..judulnya adalah...

"Apaan ya,Judul nya..?"

Sasuke:itu judulnya?

Author:iya..

Gray:yang mana?

Author:itu yang dalam tanda kutip(sambil nunjuk ke atas)

Sasuke:mana ada judul fic "Apaan ya,Judul nya..?" gila lo yeh..?

Author:susah mikirin judul,jadi itu aja..biar humor..

Naruto:humor itu sejenis penyakit kan?

Author:itu tumor!

Lee:humor itu adalah ketika orang-orang menyebarkan cerita tentang kita..

Author:itu rumor!nggak salah nih kayaknya gue bikin fanfic sekolahan,biar kalian tambah pinter eh salah,maksudnya jadi pinter..

Ino:apa bedanya "tambah" pinter dengan "jadi" pinter?

Author:kalo tambah pinter berarti sebelumnya udah pinter,tapi kalo jadi pinter berarti sebelumnya oon..

Erza:maksud lo gue oon?!

Author:bu-bukan ka-kamu e-erza..ta-tapi me-mereka..(^_^)v

Sasuke:takut lo ama cewek thor?

Author:lo nggak tau gimana erza ya? Mangnya lo nggak pernah nonton Fairy Tail hah? -_-

Hinata:La-Latif-san,mulai sa-ja ce-cerita-nya..

Author:baikah Hinata-chan..nggak usah gugup ama abang *author di rasengan* _ ...tolong disini panggil saja shin

Lee:gugup itu adalah ketika kita memberi sebutan untuk anjing..

Author:itu guguk! lo kenapa sih lee? Heran gue 0_0?

Lee:guguk itu adalah ketika kita pergi belanja dan bertanya kepada penjual "ada susu guguk,buk?"

Author:itu susu bubuk!(author hipertensi)

Naruto:bubuk itu nama judul film si cantik dan si bubuk rupa..

Author:itu buruk!

Gray:mulai aja lagi..opening ceremony selesai,nanti lo bisa stroke thor..

Sasuke:Hn! Bener tuh,udah terlalu panjang nih openingnya..

Kiba:lagian biasanya opening ceremony tu megah,bukan gila-gilaan kayak gini..

Natsu:gila-gilaan bersama teman-teman(nyanyi lagu the cangcuters)

Naruto:gila-gilaan di pinggir jalan..

Author:diam kaliaaann!

Ya udah,dari pada makin ribet kita mulai aja..

Lee:Ribet itu adalah ketika-

Author:diam lu! langsung mulai check it out

**Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

**Pairing : Belum Jelas**

**Rated : T *kemungkinan**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, cerita agak pendek perchapter, nggak lucu, dll**

**Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..?***nggak elit banget ni judul

**By Shinryuu Kiseki**

**XI IPA 3***Sasuke:ngapain bikin kelas lu!oon!

Author:haah..jadi kacau nih..

Gray:itu kan salah lo!oon!

Sasuke:Ulang lagi sonoh!

**Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

**Pairing : Belum Jelas**

**Rated : T *kemungkinan**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, cerita agak pendek perchapter, nggak lucu, dll**

**Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

**By Shinryuu Kiseki**

**Chapter 1 : Changes Students**

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SD konoha*Gray:woy!memangnya kami masih SD apa?! Kagak mau gua!., Author:ya..gimana lagi..., Gray:kagak mau! Tinggiin dong sekolahnya..masak SD!., Author:ya udah,ulang lagi..*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMP Konoha*Gray:itu sama saja!Cuma naik satu tingkat..SMA dong!., Natsu:woi! lo jangan motong-motong aja,kapan mulainya nih...dasar otak udang!., Gray:apa! Dasar otak burung!., Author:ya udah diam,kita mulai lagi..kalian sekarang SMA.*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMA Konoha*Natsu:woi! Kenapa di Konoha? Magnolia dong!.,Author:napa lo ikutan motong juga hah?! Terserah gue dong! Nggak usah berisik lo..., Natsu:ok-ok..*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMA Konoha*Author: yaah ngulang lagi deh., GrayNat:lo juga ikutan motong!., Author:sial! Kacau banget,masih kalimat awal dah panjang gini., Sasuke:ini ulah kalian bertiga! Cepat ulang lagi! Kalau ada yang ganggu..,Erza:gue HAJAR!.,AuthorGrayNatsu:AYE SIR!*

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SMA Konoha terdengar karena para muridnya lagi nggak belajar..maklum..ini hari pertama sekolah di tahun ajaran mereka mesti terganggu oleh suara bel panjang tanda ngumpul di Stadion*plak* maksudnya lapangan...bola*plak*

Priit..Priit...*Naruto:woi bel oi! Bukan peluit!., Author:sorry..gara-gara nyebutin stadion tadi (^_^)v

Teng..Teng..Teng*Hinata:kok suara belnya gitu?., Author:itu suara lonceng,Hinata-chan.., Hinata:tadi author bilang bel., Author:soalnya listrik mati.. gara-gara author udah nunggak 2 bulan=,='*

Para pemuda-pemudi itu langsung ngumpul.."Baiklah, sengaja kalian dikumpulkan disini untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah" ucap seorang guru yang bermasker hitam dengan rambut keperakan.

"Yee..pulaang.." ucap Naruto,Lee,dan Kiba.

"Bukan pulang!" ucap guru tadi yang bernama Kakashi."silahkan buk" ucapnya mempersilahkan Sang Saka kepala sekolah Buk Tsunade.

"Baiklah anak-anak,ada pemberitahuan dari pusar eh maksudnya pusat*dasar* bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan program pertukaran pelajar dengan murid sekolah luar,dan kali ini kita akan bertukar dengan sekolah Fairy Tail di Magnolia City" jelas Buk Tsunade dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya*?*

"Aduuhh..gimana nih,bahaya kalo sampai aku yang dapat program itu." gelisah dari gadis berambut merah jambu panjang tergurai bernama Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus?" tanggap seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat satu dibagian belakang yang namanya Ino.

"Apanya yang bagus! Nanti aku nggak bisa ketemu sama Sasuke-kun untuk waktu yang lama!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Ooohhh..ku do'ain kau dapat program itu,biar Sasuke-kun denganku saja disini" do'a Ino.

"Apa! Dasar Ino Pig!" cetus Sakura.

"Dasar Baka Forehead!" balas Ino.

"Enam orang dari kalian akan ditukar,kami sudah memilih ke-enam orang tersebut" kata Tsunade sambil membuka sebuah lipatan kertas."Ke-enamnya diambil dari kelas XI" katanya lagi.

"Hah?! Itukan kelas kita! Gimana nih.." respon Sakura dan Ino barengan.

"Huuff..untung Cuma kelas XI, bukan kelasku.. kelas dua." ucap seorang pria berbadan gendut.

"Itu sama saja Gentong!" ucap pria berambut panjang bernama Neji yang menanggapi kebodohan cowok Gendut bernama Coji*Coji:berhenti mengatakanku gendut!-Author dihimpit-*

"Mereka adalah Akimichi Coji dari XI C, Hyuuga Neji XI A, Ten-Ten XI A, Aburame Shino XI B..."

"Buk! Kenapa saya?" teriak Neji memotong pembicaraan.

"Untuk mempromosikan sekolah kita punya murid pintar dan cakep" jelas Tsunade.

"He..He.." kata Neji sambil bergaya.

"Berikutnya Haruno Sakura dari XI B.."

"Tidaakk..!" teriak Sakura

"Ha..Ha..Ha.."tawa Ino

"dan terakhir Yamanaka Ino dari XI C"

"Tidaakk..!" teriak Ino yang mirip dengan teriakan Sakura tadi.

"Fiuuuhh..." ucap Sakura lega.

"Adilkan,dua orang dari XI A, B, dan C. Baiklah sekarang boleh pulang." Teriak Tsunade.

"Yyeeeaaahhh.." teriak Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba.

To Be Continued (TBC)

Natsu:gitu aja tuh? Kok gue belum ada?

Gray:bodoh lu,kan kiita yang jadi pertukaran pelajarnya!

Natsu:oohh..

Author:nggak baca scrip lo ya?

Gray:dia kan nggak bisa baca..

Natsu:Apa!

SakuraIno:oi thor,kenapa kami ditukar? Itu artinya lo nggak sewa kami di fic pertama lo ini kan?

Author:tepat sekali..

Neji:Apa! Kalau begitu fans gue bis tambah dikit oi!

Kiba:ada kisah cintanya nggak sob..

Author:dasar lu..

Kiba:siapa tau gue jadian ama cewek-cewek Fairy Tail..

Sasuke:thor,enam orang dari FT siapa aja? Kan baru ada Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza saja di Opening Ceremony tadi..

Author:jawabannya adalah rahasia.. yo..ho..ho..ho..

Erza:biar kutebak,pasti gue punya banyak fans di konoha kan?

Author:yaahh..terserah..(kalau gue bilang nggak,nanti didupak sama monster cantik ini)

Lee:rasanya ceritanya pendek amat,nggak kalah panjang opening ceremony tadi jadinya..

Lucy:masalahnya , ada yang mau baca ni Fanfic.. malah judulnya nggak diduga-duga lagi..

Author:bener juga.. gimana nunggu reviewnya ya..

Lucy:bodoh..

Sasuke:berdoa saja biar ada yang baca dan ngeriview biar dilanjutin nih derita.. tutup aja nih..

Author:O.K Don't Go Anywhere.,See You Next Time,.We Will Right Back Only In The X-Games(sambil nyilangin tangan)

Naruto:gila lo! Harusnya kan bie bie..

Sasuke:lo yang gila! Harusnya bye bye..

**Reviewnya... Pleeeaassseee...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fairy Tail

Author:yo..come back to X-Games

Sasuke:berhenti melakukan itu baka!

Author:Oh iya,maaf jika author telat updet,maklum schedule padat*plak*.,nggak usah basa-basi lagi,,langsung mulai...

**Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashinryuu Kiseki***plak

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

**Pairing : ShinryuuxHinata***woih!*hehe...

**Rated : T *kemungkinan**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, makin pendek, humor berkurang, dll**

**Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

**By MHD NUR ALLATIF***Gray:istighfar oi..

Author:haah..kacau lagi..

Gray:siapa pengacaunya disini haah!

Sasuke:ulang lagi!

Author:yeah..

**Disclaimers : Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..? belong to Shinryuu Kiseki**

**Pairing : hanya Tuhan yang tau**

**Rated : T *kemungkinan**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Taju Kagebunshin no Typo, makin pendek, humor berkurang, bahasa encer alias tidak baku, dll**

**Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship**

**Apaan ya,Judul nya..?**

**By Shinryuu Kiseki**

**Chapter 2 : Fairy Tail**

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Suasana hiruk pikuk di SD konoha*Gray:itu yang kemarin woi!., Author:eh iya., Gray:yang bener dong!., Author:sabar napa.., Gray:siapa yang sabar ngehadapin orang sarap kayak lu.., Author:ya udah kita mulai lagi..

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Keesokan harinya,sekolah SMA Konoha merelakan ke-enam muridnya pergi ke kota Magnolia untuk di change dengan murid dari Fairy gerbang terlihat Sakura dan Ino lagi ngomong dengan ayam*dichidori*

"Sasuke-kun,jangan lupakan aku.."tangis Sakura sambil mendekati si pantat ayam*dicakar*.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku ya.."giliran Ino yang mendekati si bokong ayam*dipatok*.

Sayangnya si ayam goreng mengacuhkan mereka*Sasuke:habis sudah kesabaranku!Amaterasu!.,Author:Gyaaa...*

Disisi lain Neji mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Hinata

"Hinata-hime,jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.."

"ya,Neji-Nii"balas Hinata

"tenang saja Neji..Hinata biar aku yang jaga.."ucap duren alias Kiba*Naruto:woi! Harusnya gue!., Author:tumben lo ngaku duren,nar*

"Kita hanya pergi beberapa bulan,jangan jadi dramatis gitu"tegas Shino

"tau ah,aku happy-happy aja."ucap Ten-Ten

"ya iyalah happy,kau senang barengan Neji"potong si kepala mangkok

DDUUUAAKKKK..Lee ditampar gadis bercepol dua*parah banget,tamparan bunyinya kayak pukulan*

PLLAAKKK..Author dipukul*bunyinya kebalik*

"Sampai Jumpa..."Teriak mereka

Setelah itu, murid-muridpun pulang dan akan kembali ke sekolah esok harinya dengan akan didatangi murid FT.

Sekedar pemberitahuan,murid-murid tinggal di asrama sekolah dan masing-masing kamar berisi dua orang yang berjenis kelamin siapa yang jadi pasangan teman sekamarnya akan ditentukan besok hari,karena ini tahun ajaran baru.

-*#~Shinryuu Kiseki~#*-

Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah masuk kedalam kita lihat suasana kelas Naruto

"Haaah... Sakura-chan udah nggak ada.. bosa.."keluh si rambut duren*dirasengan.

"Maksud kau Sakura dah mati?"tanggap si rabiesKiba

"bukan mati! Dia kan pergi ke kota lain kemaren."balas Naruto esmousi

"oiya lupa"ucap Kiba

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kakashi-sensei masuk*yang benar saja beberapa jam*

"Selamat Pagi Anak-Anak.."

"Pagi pak.."

"kayak anak SD aja kita"ucap Kiba

"di depan kalian sudah ada dua orang murid hasil pertukaran pelajar"ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk dua murid berbeda gender, satunya wanita berambut kuning pake pita rambut di sebelah kanan rambutnya.,dan satu lagi laki-laki dengan mata lancip berambut warna merah muda -ih..cucookk..-*plak*

"Perkenalkan diri kalian"pinta Kakashi

"Halo teman-teman"sapa sicewek sambil melambaikan kedua kakinya*plak*

"Hai Maniisss..."goda anak-anak cowok bikin si cewek jadi panjat tembok*woih*

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lucy Heartfilia dari sekolah Fairy Tail,kalian boleh panggil aku Lucy."

"hai Lucy.."teriak murid-murid cowok untuk ketiga kalinya -perasaan baru yang kedua kalinya-

"baiklah,berikutnya kamu"pinta Kakashi sambil nunjuk si cowok pink*plak*

"Yo! Kalian semua para penonton! Ketika kalian menonton Fairy Tail, pastikan ruanganmu dalam keadaan terang, dan duduk agak jauh dari layar, OK?"

Gubraakk!

*Author:napa lo ngomong itu hah?., sicowok:eh sorry,keingat kata-kata itu., Author:ulang lagi..*Back To The Story

"Yo! Minna!"teriak sicowok*buat aja nama gue,orang dah pada tau..*

Kriik..kriikk..kriik...semua mengheningkn cipta

"Woi! Giliran Lucy kalian jawab,kenapa giliranku tidak!?"teriaknya

"Kenalin aja dirimu, nggak usah banyak omong Pinky Boy"ejek Naruto.

"Apa! Dasar Durian Busuk!"balas pinky boy*dihajar*

"Waahh..wau berantem kau!"tantang Naruto.

"Ayo sini..!"

"hei sudah-sudah, Naruto! Jangan kesan pertamamu dengannya berantem,bersikap ramahlah dengannya"tegur Kakashi.

"iya sensei"ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah,lanjutkan perkenalanmu"

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel,panggilan Natsu dari Fairy Tail"lanjut sicowok tadi yang nggak di sangka-sangka adalah Natsu –apanya nggak disangka-sangka!-

"oohhh..."balas murid lainnya.

"ohh doang? Kenapa aku diganti sekolah disini kakek Makarov!"gerutu Natsu.

"Ya sudah, duduk disamping Kiba"ucap Kakashi.

"yang mana Kiba?"tanya Natsu.

Semua murid-murid cowok angkat tangan,-ya..kecuali Sasuke..-

"Kenapa semuanya bernama Kiba"Natsu keheranan.

"Hai kalian! Berhentilah mengerjainya! Natsu.. kamu duduk disebelah orang yang punya tatto segitiga terbalik dipipinya itu"tunjuk Kakashi.

"ooh"seraya menuju untuk duduk ditikar –miskin banget sekolahnya- maksudnya sofa –ini malah terlalu kaya-

Posisi duduknya Natsu pada kursi nomor tiga dari depan dan nomor empat dari samping pintu,didepan tempat duduk Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Lucy kamu duduk disebelah dua dari depan,nomor tiga dari samping pintu"

"Baiklah,akrabkan diri kalian..saya izin dulu kekantor karena ada rapat..Jangan ada yang keluar!"perintah Kakashi seraya menuju keluar kelas.

"woi!Siapa namamu?"tanya Kiba

"kan udahku bilang tadi! namaku Natsu! Kalo kau siapa"ucap Natsu

"kan dah dibilang sensei tadi! Namaku Kiba!"balas Kiba

"hehe..iya ya.."angguk Natsu*Author:oon lu berdua*

"hei,maafin soal tadi ya.."ucap Naruto

"ya.. boleh la..Kiba..."ucap Natsu

"Aku Naruto! Bukan Kiba!"Naruto es mousi

"kan kau angkat tangan tadi..yang lain juga.. kecuali yang disebelah mu"bela Natsu

"Aku Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke..dan kau jangan bodoh! Mereka tadi Cuma ngerjain kau."ketus Sasuke.

"oohh"Natsu ngangguk-ngangguk oon."oiya,katanya tidur di asrama kan? Aku di kamar mana? Dengan siapa? Dan dimana asramanya?" tanya Natsu

"belum dibagi,karena itu guru rapat"jawab Sasuke*Author:hebat juga lo Sas, empat pertanyaan Natsu dijawab hanya dengan satu jawaban.. –yang benar saja-*

"aku punya ide"tiba-tiba Naruto bicara."ayo keluar kenalin lingkungan sekolah ini"-itu ide nya?-

"bukannya tadi sensei bilang nggak boleh keluar?"potong Kiba

"Ayo!"Natsu langsung pergi saja dengan Naruto keluar kelas.

"haah"keluh Kiba,lalu dia pergi mendekati Lucy,"hai Lucy,mau keluar denganku? Akan kuperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah ini.."

"kan nggak boleh keluar, kamu sendiri yang bilang tadi.."ucap Lucy heran.

'haah..nyesel aku ngomong itu tadi'sesal Kiba didalam perut*plak*maksudnya didalam hati.

Di kelas XI A

"hai anak-anak.."teriak Guy dengan semangat mudanya

"hai sensei.."teriak murid lain nggak kalah semangatnya,gimana lagi..wali kelasnya Guy.,gimana nggak semangat.

"Ayo beri salaamm.."perintah Lee

Cling..semua murid pake pose nice Guy yang itu tuh.. tau kan?

"baiklah,kita kedatangan dua murid,silahkan perkenalkan namamu"ucap Guy setelah membalas salam nggak elit dari murid gila*plak*

"perkenalkan namaku Gray Fulbuster,panggil saja Gray"ucap seorang siswi yang ganteng gagah teleng dengan rambut warna hitam..atau biru kehitaman? Pokoknya itulah.. –buta warna lu?-

"kyyaaaa..Cakeep.."teriak cewek-cewek histeris

"berikutnya kamu."ucap Guy seraya menunjuk seorang bidadari eh salah seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut tergerai warna putih,memiliki kulit yang lembut dan tentunya putih mulus,selain itu dia juga memiliki~ –udah oi!-

"perkenalkan aku Mirajane Strauss,panggilannya Mira"ucapnya sambil menyebarkan jarum yang tajam eh maksudnya senyum yang menawan,sehingga para jiwa muda dikelas itu langsung luluh terpesoa*hallah..*

"silahkan duduk"ungkap Guy mempersiahkan

Gray duduk disamping Lee*Gray:mimpi apa gue semalam,bisa-bisanya duduk dengan makhluk ijo*. Di depannya Mira duduk disamping cewek yang tidak diketahui namanya*plak*

Setelah itu seseorang muncul,dengan gaggahnya dia berkata

"**To be Continued"**

Gray:apa-apaan itu! Pendek banget!

Author:kehabisan energi

Gray:kehabisan enerhi apanya! Bisa kecewa pembaca nanti!

Author:mohon maafkan author yang lemah ini ya.. readers.. *happy eyes no jutsu*

Erza:kok gue belum nongol!

Author:chap berikutnya ya..

Erza:kenapa tidak chap sekarang!

janji ^_^V

Erza:ya sudah..

Sasuke:rasanya chapter ini biasa-biasa aja..

Author:kan dah minta maaf tadi.. jangan pojokin dong..

Sasuke: Balas review dulu noh!

Author:oiya, untung diingatin.. hampir lupa karena shin punya ingatan kucing*Aye Sir-?-*

**RinIzumIcha:**jellal? Gimana ya?(sok mikir padahal nggak bisa mikir).,biar abang Author pikirin dulu*huueekk,, bakufu* karena masih ada satu slot lagi..review lagi ya.. shin nggak maksa kok*smile

**Gumi Kagenuma:**maaf masih baru.. jadi belum terlalu paham cara ngepost fict yang sesuai dengan aturan yang sudah disempurnakan.. reveiw lagi..

**DarkGrinSmile2:**maaf,,author memang masih baru dilahirkan jadi author..

**Paper:**hmm.. si Teme mana cocok*Sasuke:maksud lo!*

**Belum ada Nama:**thanks masukannya...

**Tenryuu Neko:**ni lanjutannya..happy ada temanmu!*Happy:Aye Sir!*

**Selamet. .9**:terima kasih atas masukannya

**Terima Kasih atas Reviewnya.. Review lagi ya...**

**Yo Give Me Back!**


End file.
